Becoming Rebels
by SiriuslylvnSirius25
Summary: DH SPOILERS!  What happened at Hogwarts while Harry and co. were out destroying and finding Horcruxes?  My version of what went on in Luna's POV up until her capture.
1. Getting Lost

**Disclaimer: It's all JKRs…this is just my version of what happened at Howarts in Luna's POV up until she was taken. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review :-D**

_Lake. After Lunch._ Luna looked down at the heated fake galleon that was resting in her hands. Someone had sent out a message using the old DA galleons. As she read it for the third time, she felt a smile come across her face. Someone was finally taking action. They were going to do something about Snape and the Carrows running the school. Of course it was only two weeks into the school year, but it felt like ages.

The castle no longer felt like a second home to her. It now had a gloomy mood about it where no one seemed to be smiling anymore. The new first years that weren't considered 'worthy' of attending the school, weren't sent home. No. Instead they were carted away to the dungeons where Merlin only knows what happens to them. Just thinking about it made Luna's eyes tear up, but she refused to cry. She refused to let them get the better of her. She wasn't going to break, and she wasn't going to give in.

Luna headed out of her common room and out into the dark hallways. It wasn't late out, in fact it was just after breakfast, but castle was in complete shadow. The Death Eaters ruling the school had made it that way. Even with the comfort of knowing that there were still good teachers around like Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall, the castle was still dreary.

As she passed by a pair of second years, she stopped. Her eyes followed them down the hallways, as they walked with their heads down and their books close to their bodies. Fear was radiating off of them as they dragged their feet behind them. They walked side by side and yet they weren't talking. Not even in hushed whispers. They kept to themselves, yet at the same time clung to each other as if their lives were depending on it.

Luna couldn't take it anymore. She tore her eyes away from the pair and continued on her way. She held her head high, hiding her own fear within, as she walked through the corridors not stopping until she reached the Room of Requirement. She wasn't going to classes today. Whoever had called the DA members together obviously did it for a reason, and she was going to go prepared.

"I need a place where I can sit and think, and no one else can find me," Luna muttered under her breath as she walked in front of the wall three times. When she was done, she opened her eyes to find a door knob seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She smiled to herself, pulling the door open, and stepping inside.

She walked into the room, the door disappearing behind her as she did so. Looking around, she smiled for the first time in weeks. In the center of the room was a thick rug with the Ravenclaw emblem printed on it. A fireplace stood in the center of the wall in front of it, the ash and flames safely contained inside. The smoke that rose from the fire disappeared into thin air as if it hit an invisible barrier. And just to the right of the rug, a few feet from the glowing flames, was a plump armchair meant for one.

Luna eyes glowed at the sight of the small room, her smile becoming wider by the second. The room just gave off a feeling of safety and security, like no one could ever disturb her while she was there, and they couldn't. She'd made it that way, but she knew that it wouldn't last. She would have to leave soon enough, but she was going to enjoy her time there. She wasn't going to waste one precious second while in there.

Feeling as if she was her old self, Luna skipped the few meters distance to the chair before plopping herself onto its spongy surface. She brought legs up onto the chair, tucking them comfortably under her bottom as she stared into the fire. She leaned her head back against the headrest as she thought about the upcoming meeting.

She wondered how many of them still had their coins. She knew of a few that did, but wasn't sure that they all had them on them at the time of the message. She for one never left without hers. It was always by her side as if somehow Harry or Ron or Hermione would contact them with one. She knew it was a desperate thought that never seemed to leave her head, but she also knew why it was there in the first place. It was hope. Her mind was clinging on to the little hope she had left that it would all end soon, that one day soon a message was going to appear on the coin saying it was all over…they had won, and You-Know-Who was gone.

It wasn't going to happen. She knew that much, but the thoughts remained and they weren't going anywhere. She knew that she wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines, that she wasn't the only one that still had hope. Many other people did as well, but like her, they just weren't brave enough to do anything about it. Even her father was braver than her, printing all the stuff that he does in his magazine. But that was going to change. After this meeting, she was going to become braver. She was going to fight back, with or without the help of the other DA members that showed up. She just hoped she wouldn't be the only one.

Sighing, she let her eyelids slowly close until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When Luna woke up, she couldn't remember where she was at first. It was a different feeling to wake up in a happy surrounding. She was too used to waking up in a dark room with dim lighting and a dreary atmosphere.

Though after a few moments, realization struck her. She stood up a bit too quickly, and feeling a bit dizzy, immediately sat back down. She waited a few minutes for the colored dots beneath her eyelids to disappear before she tried to stand up again, this time a bit slower. Her legs shook slightly beneath her as they got used to the weight of her leaning down upon them. They had fallen asleep and had become stiff with the way she had been sitting on them. She waited for the tingling sensation to dissipate before feeling as if it was safe to walk on them.

Her head spun for a few moments after recovering from the dizziness, and she continued on her way to the door. As her memory came back, she hoped that lunch hadn't passed yet, and if it had that it only just passed. There was no way she missed the meeting. Whoever it was that sent out the message would know that she would have appeared there, and would have sent something to her if she didn't. Right?

Convincing herself that it wasn't passed lunch yet, she walked toward the wall where the door was supposed to be. She thought about the handle, and the door leading to some secluded area on the first floor for a moment with her eyes closed before opening them again. Before her was a brass knob. She reached her hand out and grasped the cold metal, and twisted it to the right and pushing the door open. Seconds later, she found herself standing in the middle of an empty hallway. The door had disappeared as she left it, and she turned her head to look in all directions.

Not seeing anything she recognized, Luna decided to head down the hallway to her left. It was her best guess as to the way to the Entrance Hall, and she hoped her instincts hadn't failed her or else she'd be lost for quite a while.

Silence hung around her as she walked through the damp corridor. Her footsteps were the only thing that could be heard, reverberating off the walls behind her. She quickened her pace as the silence began to get to her. Her hopes of not being lost flew out of her mind as she turned into yet another empty hallway. She felt a tingle go up her spine as her eyes moved about, looking everywhere. Occasionally she would snap her head around as if she heard something or rather someone behind her, but would quickly turn her attention back in front of her, telling herself that she was being silly and that there was no one there.

Just as she was about to turn another corner she heard footsteps behind her. Looking around for somewhere to hide, she spotted an empty classroom a few feet down the hallway. Swiftly, she made her way over to it, and opened the door. She was greeted by a swarm of dust as she stepped in and she wondered when the last time the place had been used was.

She closed the door with a soft click, and waited, her heart pounding, as the footsteps came closer. As they did so, she could hear a pair of voices speaking back and forth to each other. It was the Carrows.

"They were in our grasp…" a woman's voice whispered hoarsely. It was Alecto who had spoken…the new Muggle Studies teacher and current Death Eater. Her brother Amycus was following close next to her, listening intently.

Luna pressed her ear against the door to hear the voices more clearly. "Yaxley had them and he let them go..." the woman continued on before her brother interrupted her.

"Hush up Alecto," he muttered, their footsteps stopped just before the door, and Luna's heart began to pound even harder. Her hearing was being impaired by the loud thumping in her ears, but the two Death Eaters were so close, she could still hear them perfectly. She just hoped they wouldn't find her. She shuddered to think of what they'd do to her.

"We've been over this…he will get his punishment in due time. The Dark Lord does not have patience for mistakes such as this. When he returns, he'll find out, and Yaxley will be punished. We've got Potter's hiding place now. He'll be on the run along with his little girlfriend," Luna heard Amycus say, and she stopped listening.

Her eyes began to water, and her head spun yet again. They were almost caught. She couldn't believe it; her heart pounded even more if that was possible as she backed away from the door almost bumping into an old desk as she did so. She leaned back against the rickety old thing as she tried to calm herself. They were alright though. Nothing had happened to them.

As her head started to clear up for a second time that morning, she remembered one small detail in what Amycus had said…Harry and his little girlfriend. Luna had assumed that he had meant Hermione, but what about Ron? He was supposed to be with them, wasn't he? Where had he gone off too? She needed to talk to Ginny. What if something had happened and she didn't know yet?

Luna took a few deep breaths as she heard the Carrows footsteps leaving the corridor. She needed to calm herself down before leaving. She was jumping to conclusions. Ron was fine, he just wasn't with them. Or maybe he was under that invisibility cloak that Harry had. Yeah, that was it. Nonetheless she was going to mention what she heard at the meeting, provided she ever made it there.

Stepping out of the classroom cautiously, Luna looked both ways before closing the door behind her and following the sound of the Carrows echoing footsteps. They knew where they were going, so they'd surely lead her to civilization. She just hoped that she didn't bring any Pelimo's with her…the Dust Gardians. Her father had told her that they could be quite nasty when they wanted to be. She began to wipe away at her clothing as she walked, getting all of the remaining dust off of them when she finally recognized where she was.

"Yes," she muttered to herself as relief flooded her. She picked up her pace, rounding a few more corners until she finally saw the great oak doors that lead to the wonderful outdoors. She sighed happily as she looked in the other direction into the Great Hall, and saw the lunch was just ending. She thanked Merlin at her good fortune and headed out of the great oak doors. She was happy for the fact that they hadn't banned going outside yet, though she supposed it was only a matter of time. How they would keep hundreds of students locked indoors though, she didn't know.


	2. Meeting

**Meeting**

Luna let her eyes search the practically empty grounds, looking for someone who might have sent out the message, but there was no one. There wasn't anyone near the lake, and there wasn't anyone she knew outside. Her hope in the meeting was slowly dissipating as her heart fell. She had gotten her hopes up she realized as she looked behind her. There was no one else coming out of the Great Hall. No. They were all stuffing their faces in silence as Snape and the Carrow's eyes scanned the hall suspiciously. They didn't like it when the students chattered during meal times. They had explained that on the first day back. Anyone caught talking in above a whisper in the Great Hall would be punished. That was their first move to breaking the students slowly.

Maybe they were still inside for lunch. It was the only thought that gave Luna a shred of hope that it wasn't a hoax…that it was for real, and someone was going to start doing something about everything. She decided that she was going to go down and wait at the lake.

As she walked, she dug her hand into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the coin. She looked down at it, the message long since faded, and wondered if she could send a message of her own. She closed her fist around the coin tightly as if it was going to slip through her fingers and disappear at any moment. Even if she had a message to send, she didn't know how nor did she even begin to guess at how. She sighed unhappily at the thought. Was the world against her these days? It sure seemed that way to her. No matter where she went or what happened these past two weeks it seemed that she followed by unhappiness. The only sanctuary she had was the Room of Requirement and that warm room she had created in there.

But she couldn't go back there now. It was too late, and besides…she couldn't bring herself to believe that the message on the coin had been a hoax or a trick of her eyes. It had to be real, right? Well even if it wasn't, she was going to be down by the lake just in case. She was going to see it through no matter what. This was going to be her escape. It was going to help her change, to be happy again. It was going to force her to do something other than sit around and wait to hear the dreaded news that they were gone, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had failed in their mission. That Voldemort had won.

A shiver ran down the back of her spine as she thought about it. That was not going to happen. No matter what the trio was doing at that moment, Luna had faith that they would ultimately bring the…thing…down. They had to. That was all there was to it. The world was lying on their shoulders, and Luna knew they would pull through and complete what they set out to do. At least she hoped they would.

She suddenly lost her balance as her thoughts were interrupted. Her right foot was dangling in mid-air as she flailed her arms out at her sides trying to regain her balance. She'd almost stepped over the edge of the lake and fallen in, but luckily her frantic flailing arms had caused her to fall backwards instead of forwards. She landed with a loud thud as her bottom hit solid ground just before the rest of her did.

"Ow," she groaned in pain, her eyes shut from the impact. She laid there for a few moments, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body. For a third time, she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. Luckily this time she was already lying down with fresh air surrounding her. She kept her eyes shut as she took deep breaths to calm her dizziness, and after a few deep breaths it seemed to have worked. She opened her eyes slowly and almost had to do a double take as she saw a hand reached out just above her, presumably to help her out. She couldn't see the person behind the hand, but tentatively reached out and took hold of it anyway.

The person was strong, she could tell, as they helped her up from the ground. It took a few moments to steady herself as the blood started to flow back into her legs. When she finally got the chance to see who it was and thank them, she felt more than just a smile reach her face. She'd thrown her arms around the person in a hug as a grin came across her face. "Thank you," she muttered into their neck as she kept her hold on them.

She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. So reluctantly she pulled away from the person still beaming at them. "Neville," she sighed at the sight of him. She hadn't been able to talk to him or Ginny or anyone for that matter since the first day on the train. "It was you, wasn't it?" The words came out of her mouth before she even processed what she was saying. She knew that he knew what she meant before he even had a chance to reply. Somehow she just knew that it was him who'd sent the message through the coins.

"Yes," he muttered back to her, nodding his head. She felt another urge to throw her arms around him in happiness, but she resisted. So her hope hadn't been wasted. It wasn't a hoax. In fact, it was the work of someone who wanted to do something. She should have known that it would have been Neville who sent out the message. She should have known that he would have been the one to want to start something up. She just should have known.

"Is anyone else showing?" she asked in hope that he'd gotten to talk to some of the old DA members to find out. She doubted that he would have been able to ask anyone outside of Gryffindor house, as most of the houses didn't get to speak with each other anymore.

"I don't know…I guess we'll have to wait and see," he replied with a shrug. Luna sighed, looking around at the people now exiting the castle. There were a few she recognized heading towards them, and she couldn't help but grin. Some people were actually responding to the message! Others were going to at least see what Neville had to say. They'd actually kept their coins. That fact was what surprised Luna the most.

As her eyes scanned the people heading towards them one stuck out at her in particular. A mass of flowing red hair was bobbing up and down lightly as the girl it belonged to quickened her pace, getting ahead of the rest of the group. "Ginny!" Luna cried, wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor. "You came!"

"Of course I did," Ginny replied wiping away a few unwanted tears that sprung to her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it Neville?" It wasn't a question, but a fact.

Neville nodded his head lightly as the rest of the slowly forming group arrived. "Well doesn't this look inconspicuous," Ginny remarked as the group sat down around them. Luna could hear the sarcasm dripping off her words as she spoke.

"Then we'd better make this quick," Luna replied secretly thinking about the Tristles that could be hiding up in the trees, watching their every move. She'd taken a seat next to Ginny in the front of the small pack. Looking behind her for a moment she noticed a few people who stuck out at her. Seamus Finnegan, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins all sat around her. She smiled to herself as she turned her attention over to where Neville sat at the head of the group. She was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Alright…" he started nervously. "I don't know about you all, but I'm sure sick of the way it's been around here lately; ever since school started." There were murmurs of agreement all around the group. "And I think it's time we do something about it."

Throughout the small group, grins appeared on their faces, but none was as large as the one on Luna's face. And as Neville continued to speak his confidence level seemed to rise as well. "The muggleborns have all gone, halfbloods are constantly looking behind their backs, and many of the first years have disappeared within the first few days. It's not right. It's time we fight fire with fire. It's time to rebel!" His voice became fiercer as he spoke, but never raising it above a whisper. "Now who's with me?"

One by one the members of the crowd nodded their heads to show they were on his side. Luna felt her heart flutter slightly for multiple reasons and she felt life come back into her. She was going to be able to help.

"Dumbledore's Army; it's the only way to truly defy the system. We need to get it back up and running. We need to show that while Dumbledore's body may lie in a coffin, his spirit still lives in each of us. We need to show those Carrow's and Snape that we're not going to let them get away with all that their doing. We need to fight back and show them who's boss!" Neville's eyes shown with defiance as did every other person's in the group. "As for now, we need to split up before anyone else comes around. I'll send out another message soon. Our rebellion starts here and now. Don't let them win."

On that note, the group stood from where they sat all muttering to each other quickly and quietly as they started to disperse in groups of two and three, until it was only Ginny, Neville, and Luna who remained. "Great going Neville," Ginny grinned proudly at him, giving him a pat on the back.

"I'm just glad to finally feel like myself again, even if it's just for this moment," Luna spoke quietly. She moved closer to her two friends and looked into each of their eyes. She felt a few tears spring to her eyes, and she wiped them away before pulling the two Gryffindor's into a hug and holding on tightly. She never wanted this moment to end. But inevitably, all good things must end and in this world, they rarely come around again.


End file.
